Destined Spirits
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: After Defeating MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined once again continue to live normal teenage lives. Until one Rainy Night, everything changed for two Digidestineds. Now Destinies interwine and different worlds meet. Sorato,Squinoa,TiYuna and Zidagger pairin
1. Chapter 1: Two Worlds, One Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Hello There! I'm new in and this is my first fanfic ever so please review and give suggestions if you have any, I will gladly accept it. (Except Lemons—I'm still too young. But I can do some sweet 'alone' moments.)

This is a Final Fantasy VIII, IX, X/X2 and Digimon crossover fic. So if nobody likes this story, or if this story is unacceptable, I can try again next time.

I do not own the Final Fantasy series. They are the property of Square Enix.

And I also do not own Digimon either. They belong to Bandai. (Is that right?)

But I do own the idea of the Village of Zeph, and other unknown and made up names and places. If anyone has already used those names, titles, etc.

I apologize if I have offended anyone or stolen anything.

The pairing are: Squall/Rinoa, Zidane/Dagger, Tidus/Yuna and Matt/Sora.

**Summary:** After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined settle in a once again "normal" teenage life. But soon, one rainy night, another destiny awaits for two from the Digidestined, crossing their paths with another destiny.

In another world—the Gaia worlds, and Spira, all must face their fears and fate.

**DESTINED SPIRITS**

Chapter 1: Two Worlds, One Destiny 

Odaiba. Once again, peaceful and normal. People walked the streets and children went to school. Speaking of school, in the computer room, yells were heard.

"We should really put some pillows here if we keep ending up like this." Groaned Tai Kamiya.

The other Digidestined nodded in agreement.

A blonde named Matt and a redhead called Sora, on the other hand, stared at eachother awkwardly, since their position was…awkward itself. Matt had landed on top of Sora, while she blushed underneath him.

Once everyone finally got off eachother, they sighed.

"The Digiworld is once again restored and everything is peaceful again." Quoted Yolie.

"We know Yolie. But even though things are back to normal, we can still always go back to the Digital World to visit!" A younger version of Matt replied, T.K.

Tai nodded in agreement, "He right. Now that things are back to normal again, we can all enjoy the luxury of our homes and the Digital World."

"Neat!" Said Davis.

Izzy looked back at Sora and Matt. "So you two, have anything planned?"

The two shook their heads. "Nothing to do except help my mom at the flower shop."

Said Sora. "And I've got nothing to look forward to but practice with my band." Matt added.

T.K shrugged, "Well then why don't you guys make plans for things to do together?"

Even if it was just a suggestion, both Sora and Matt blushed lightly while the others snickered.

Matt glared at everyone. "Better watch it you guys…" And with that, the blonde walked out of the computer room.

True to her word, Sora Takenouchi now sat by a bouquet of flowers she'd just finish arranging and wrapping. "Well, that's the last of it…" Sora then heard her mother calling out from the back. "Sora! It's late! Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll be home later."

Sora sighed. "Okay Mom!"

Grabbing her blue jacket and pink scarf, Sora made her way home.

_He stirred in his sleep harshly. Images flashed through his mind. And then, a bright light._

_Soon, he found himself on an island. Looking around, he saw that he was standing on the shore._

_Feeling a little frightened, he looked around again and spotted two blurred figures._

_Matt Ishida tried calling out to the figures but found that, he couldn't open his mouth to speak, he felt too afraid to speak. _

_He could barely make out what the figures looked like, since they were blurred._

_But one thing Matt did make out was that, they were human._

_A male and female._

"AHH!" Matt shot up in bed, sweat making it's way down his face.

Wiping them off, Matt walked over to the window of his bedroom and opened it to feel the winter breeze.

Sora gasped as her surroundings changed. It was no longer her room; it was now a field of flowers. She thought. The night sky was shining with stars, the moon letting off a bright glow.

Suddenly, Sora caught sight of two figures. She tried calling out, but no words came out.

She then tried making out what they looked like but couldn't since their features were blurred.

One thing was noticeable though… they were two people—one man and woman.

Sora gasped and choked on a cough and scrambled out of bed.

For some reason, she had felt a little frightened and yet, she wasn't.

Was all that a dream or some kind of trick on the mind?

All the Digidestined gathered at the park the next day for a picnic. While they dug into the sandwiches, Matt began telling them about his weird dream.

"First it starts with a white light and then, I appear somewhere else."

Everyone listened intently.

"I ended up at some kind of island and I was on the beach. Then, I saw these two figures. A guy and a girl—I think."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "How can you not know?" Matt shrugged.

"Because their features were blurred. I didn't see their faces. But I can kinda describe them."

"Well do so." Urged Izzy.

"Okay… the guy looked kinda blonde, and he looked like he was wearing some kind of yellow jacket or uniform. He also looked kinda tanned. The girl had this short brown hair, a long red tail, or something. And she looked like she was wearing some kind of skirt, but it was only half a skirt…"

Everyone eyed Matt. "Really? Who would wear a half skirt? And have a tail? That's not human." Said Joe.

"I think it sounds romantic though!" Gushed Yolie.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I didn't mention anything about those two being all mushy!"

Sora then cleared her throat. "Well…Matt may be on to something. I had a dream that was almost similar. The figures were blurred and all."

Everyone became silent.

"I ended up in some weird place too. But it wasn't an island's beach. It was in a flower field.

And the figures were different than the ones Matt saw. The ones I saw were a man and woman too." Said Sora.

"And???" Everyone chorused.

"Well…the guy was not blonde. He had brown hair and was wearing black and a white shirt, I think. And the girl had black hair and was wearing black and blue."

"You know what? That is weird. You two had the same kind of dreams, but in different ways!"

Said Cody. "Maybe it's an omen." "You don't actually believe in that stuff, do ya Cody?" Asked Davis.

"It may sound weird, but I've heard many stories about them. If you want, I can show you guys some of the books my grandfather keeps." Said Cody.

Everyone exchanged looks then nodded at the boy.

"Lead the way, Cody." Said Yolie making a bowing gesture.

Sora and Matt, on the other hand, felt awkward about those dreams. For some reason, both of them felt as if something was about to unfold.

But for now, they would have to see for themselves in the books that Cody's grandfather kept as secrets…

**Okay…that was chapter one finished. I don't know if anyone will actually enjoy this story of mine. Let's just say I'm kinda nervous about the results. Heh….**

**So, review and tell me how you like it. And don't worry; the best parts will come soon, promise.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**NEXT: The Digidestined sneak into the secret storage of Cody's grandfather and discover surprising stories about the different worlds and destinies of warriors and heroes.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend and the Omen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Final Fantasy Series.**

**A/N: Hello there! I'm really happy that I got my first reviews! I didn't think anyone would actually read my stories (Since my classmate once told me that my stories are shit…). Anyway, for JyouraKoumi; I decided for you, I'd add a little Koumi here**

**In this chapter and maybe another one in the future.**

**Any suggestions, or requests, I'll see what I could do.**

**And thanks once again for the reviews.**

**Pairings: Sorato, Squinoa, TiYuna, ZiDagger. **

**DESTINED SPIRITS**

Chapter 2: The Legend and the Omen 

As the Digidestined entered Cody's apartment, his grandfather went over to them.

"Hello Cody, back from your picnic so soon?"

"Grandfather, remember those stories about those heroes and Omens you use to tell me about?" Asked Cody. His Grandfather nodded, "Yes, actually I still remember the time I told you about those different worlds, you seemed really fascinated by it. But what brought this up now, Cody?"

"Well…you still keep those old books with the stories in it and I was wondering if my friends and I can take a quick look." Said Cody anxiously.

His grandfather's eyes widened. "No!! Absolutely not! I forbid anyone to go near those books!! They shouldn't be touched!"

"But Grandfather, we discovered something unusual and we think it has something to do with those legends!"

"Sorry Cody, but no one is allowed to read those books. Who knows what might happen!"

Everyone stared at Cody and his grandfather in silence, before Sora spoke.

"Hey Cody, it's okay. It's not that important anyway. Let's just go back to the park."

Cody then reluctantly let the subject drop and sighed. "I'm sorry Grandfather…"

Without another word, the chosen children left.

"Well, so much for learning about ancient legend history." Said Tai.

"It's not over yet!" Exclaimed Cody. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"Cody! Your grandfather told us not to look at them and you're gonna show us anyway? You usually obey your grandfather." Said Yolie surprised at her friend's words.

"Yeah, but Sora and Matt's dream really toke a toll on me. And I think both of them might be on to some thing!" Said Cody.

"C'mon Cody, you actually think that those mystery couples are real? It could be a coincidence that Sora and Matt dreamt about those legends—and it's probably just a dream." Said Tai.

Cody shook his head, "Yeah but…! The Digital World is an example! If that exists, then anything can happen and exists!"

The rest of the Digidestined stared at the ground, knowing that Cody was right—anything can happen.

"Come on, I know exactly where he hides them." Cody then led his friends off.

Matt lagged behind. Noticing this, Tai slowed his pace to walk beside his blonde friend.

"So, have you told her yet?" Matt looked at Tai, confused. "Told who, what?"

"C'mon Matt! Have you told Sora you love her or not?" Matt lowered his gaze to the ground.

"That's a no right?" Still no response from the blonde. "C'mon man! You two are together now! You should tell her the other half of it, aside from telling her the half that you like her want to go out with her." Said Tai.

Matt glared at his friend. "You ought a check your fat head, Tai! Just because we're together now, doesn't mean I can just walk with her to the park and say 'I Love You'! She might not even feel the same!"

Tai grinned. "Oh believe me, she does!"

_**Two hours later** _

"Hey Cody, where exactly are we going?" Asked Davis.

"To the camp the original Digidestined went to!" Answered Cody.

Everyone gaped. "Camp!?"

Cody decided to explain. "Well, you see…Grandfather said that he forbids anyone to see those books, so just in case, he hid them somewhere in the camp grounds."

"And where would he hide them?" Asked Kari. "Grandfather found an old abandoned underground shrine around here, so he decided to make use of it and hide those books down there." Explained Cody.

"Wow, that's a lot of effort for just old books. Maybe there is something weird going on. I mean, why would Cody's grandfather go through all that trouble, and then snap at us just because we need to see those books." Said T.K.

Once everyone arrived at the shrine, Cody stepped forward and peeked in.

"Okay, it's kinda dark in there, but luckily, there's some torches inside."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, I say Cody goes first, then Matt and Sora then--"

The boy genius was cut short when a yell was heard. "Hey Everyone!!!"

The Digidestined sweat dropped, that meant the one person was…Mimi…

"Mimi! How did you know where we were?" Asked Kari. Mimi grinned.

"It was nothing, when I went to join you guys at the park, I saw all of you exiting Cody, T.K, and Yolie's place and headed somewhere. So I decided to follow."

"Why didn't we think of that…" Mumbled Izzy. Tai nudged the boy genius. "C'mon Izzy, we all know that you're glad to see Mimi around." Mimi's eyes sparkled. "He is?" Izzy blushed slightly and then shook his head rapidly. "Now is not the time to play games! A new discovery awaits us down this shrine!"

The others snickered at Izzy's lame excuse. Mimi just smiled. "By the way, I brought Ken with me, he was lagging behind a bit though."

Just then, a rustle was heard and a blue haired boy appeared. "Ken! There you are!"

Izzy groaned and gestured to Cody, "Go on, and lead the way."

"What's with him?" Asked Ken. Davis snickered and whispered, "He likes Mimi…"

Ken nodded and dropped the subject.

"How much longer!?" Whined Yolie for the fifth time.

"Just a little more." Said Cody while holding a torch. "Yup, this is definitely a lot of effort for old books." Muttered T.K.

"I still don't get it. If those dreams that Sora and Matt saw might actually be real, and Cody grandfather forbid us all to look through those books, don't you think this might be dangerous?" Asked Mimi.

"That's what we're here to find out." Said Matt solemnly. Finally, Cody stopped. "Well, this is it." Yolie sighed dramatically, "Oh well! It was nice knowing all of you!"

"No! That's not what I mean, Yolie. I mean; we're here." Repeated Cody.

The young boy then opened a big old wooden door and looked inside. Everyone followed then gasped.

Inside was a simple old wooden medevil study table with dozens of papers and books on it.

"That's it! Those are the books that Grandfather was hiding!" Said Cody, pointing to a he pile of books. The Digidestined then searched through the stack and came up empty handed, until a certain book in the corner caught Sora's attention.

Noticing this, Matt went over to join his girlfriend who picked up the dusty old book.

"Is this it?" Wondered Sora as she blew the dust off the book.

The others then joined the couple to examine the book.

"It looks like this must be the most important one of the pile, maybe it has some answers about those dreams of yours." Replied Tai.

"Let's open it and see." Said Ken. Sora nodded and opened the book.

The Chosen Children then found themselves drawn in the words written on the pages.

It had almost been a centaury since the Great War. And the time of warriors and heroes is slowly fading away…

_The last warrior, Ambes was now pronounced, as the emperor with Joia, a warrior girl who fought beside him and someone he had grown to love, was now his empress._

_Slowly, as the harsh lives of warriors began settling down, Peace now began flourishing_

_Through out the lands._

_Normally, it was Ambes who we had to praise, but he insisted that he couldn't have done a thing if it weren't for his friends, who he had appointed as the highest rank of the royal knights. And before Ambes would turn old and die, royal crafts men had drawn a portrait and then created a statue of Ambes and then did the same with Joia._

_I had also taken the liberty and asked the artists to let me borrow a portrait of Ambes and his lover, so that I could be able to sketch a picture of them in this book…_

When Sora turned the page, a picture of a young man with messy hair and a somewhat cold expression was seen, along with a kind face of a young woman, her hair was sketched in black and she was smiling. The Digidestined guessed that they were Ambes and Joia.

It was an honor to be able to have a small portrait of the two heroes in this unworthy little journal of mine. And there is another night that I would always remember…

One night, I had lost my home to a stable fire and found myself walking on the streets.

But one thing I did not expect was to encounter Ambes and Joia on the way. They were spending an evening walk together at that time.

They were even kind enough to bring me back to the palace and give me some gold coins and food. Ambes allowed me to stay with him and Joia for a while until I found a new home.

What surprised me was that Ambes soon announced that I was to forever stay with them in the palace, and appoint me as an artist and scholar.

The offer was tempting, but Both Joia and Ambes insisted that I do so.

When I became one of their scholars, I watched happily as they brought their child in to the world—a girl. They named her…Julia…

Julia was a wonderful child. I even tutored her myself and she improved right away.

When Julia turned 27, Ambes and Joia passed away and had Julia rule the next generation.

As for me, this may be the last page I will write on in this little journal.

I am old now and soon, I will leave this world as well.

Whoever is reading this; please know that you have a great destiny ahead of you and new worlds to see, along with new friends.

Now, I must rest… The day was long and now, I will sleep.

To whoever is reading this, all I have for clues of your destiny is more scraps of papers with sketches on them, like the first one you saw.

Please follow your path wisely and good luck—may the spirit of the great warriors protect you…

"Wow… that's deep…" Said Davis. Sora and Matt stayed silent. What did the writer of the journal meant by 'destiny'?

Tai then spoke, "C'mon, let's go home, we'll things over later."

That night, when both Sora and Matt slept, images sprang in to their dreams once again, and this time it was a different image; a castle, on its tower, stood two figures, a girl and a boy.

But this time, the figure weren't blurred, they were somewhat clear.

_The boy was blonde and the girl had black hair, longer than the first girl Sora saw._

_Just then, the image of the island and flower field appeared. The two couples appeared again, but this time, their features were clearer._

_The raven-haired girl had chocolate brown eyes, and her lover's eyes were stormy blue._

_On the image of the island shore, the blonde with tanned skin had light ocean blue eyes, unlike the other young man with stormy eyes._

_The girl next to him with chestnut brown hair had surprisingly, two different eyes; one blue, one green._

From their apartments, Sora and Matt shot up, sweat coming down their faces.

Now, things were beginning to look clear.

A dark-haired girl looked up as the stars shone brightly. She gave out a heavy sigh and turned to leave.

"What's wrong?" She then looked up at the face of her lover, stormy blue eyes with a scar gashed across the bridge of his nose. "Nothing… Really."

Her lover looked at her uncertainly and shrugged.

"Come on, the others are waiting…" The raven-haired girl nodded and followed her lover over to the airship.

**A/N: There you all have it, the second chapter. But before I give the preview of the next one, let me just say that next week, I'll be taking early exams, 'cause I'll be leaving soon on a winter weekend. So I won't be around for two or three weeks.**

**So my stories will be kinda delayed. So… wish me luck…**

**NEXT: Sora and Matt soon start to understand the situation of the dream and the legend they discovered. Meanwhile, another situation takes place that needs even more understanding.**


End file.
